A l'Ouest rien de nouveau
by titpuce86
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours facile pour un Immortel, surtout quand on choisit une profession à risques...
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte), pour plus de renseignements envoyez-moi un MP. Le thème était «brut». Il n'est pas besoin de connaître la série ou les films Highlander pour comprendre cet OS.

**Disclaimer** : Highlander appartient à Thorn EMI Screen Entertainment et Highlander Productions Limited (je crois, en tout cas ça n'est pas à moi).

* * *

><p><strong>A l'Ouest, rien de nouveau<strong>

* * *

><p><em>13 mars 1875, Black Hills, Dakota du Sud, Etats-Unis d'Amérique<em>

Robert Oswald était un chercheur d'or.

Comme des milliers d'autres, il avait suivi les promesses juteuses de l'expédition Custer de pouvoir gagner jusqu'à 150 dollars par mois en exploitant les riches filons des Black Hills et après un passage quasi obligé par les villes-champignons de Hill City et Pactola, Robert s'était enfoncé seul dans les Black Hills avec son matériel d'orpaillage et des provisions et des vêtements en quantité suffisante pour lui tenir plusieurs mois. De toute façon, vu la saison, il n'aurait sûrement pas de mal à trouver du gibier pour varier un peu son ordinaire. Par conséquent, sa mule portait également une carabine et des munitions en abondance, à la fois pour sa carabine et pour le colt coincé dans sa ceinture. Enfin, la chasse et la protection contre les bêtes féroces étaient ses excuses pour les armes à feu et les trois poignards acérés cachés dans ses bagages et sur sa personne.

Robert était un vieux de la vieille dans la recherche de l'or. Il avait été aux Twin Peaks dans le Colorado, même s'il n'avait pas trouvé un bon filon. Il avait eu plus de chance en Californie, dix ans plus tôt. Il y avait suivi les milliers d'autres pleins d'espoir en 1848 et 1849. Les forty-niners qu'on les appelait. Et avant ça, il avait fait la ruée de Georgie en 1830. Et avant…avant il avait été marchand d'antiquités égyptiennes pour le compte d'une société britannique. Et avant, il avait été commis d'épicerie. Mais c'était avant, avant sa première mort, il y avait déjà près d'un siècle.

Et le deuxième paquet allongé sur sa mule ne contenait pas une carabine de rechange comme le pensaient tous ceux qui avaient croisé Robert, mais une épée. Et pas les délicats fleurets et les fines lames qu'appréciaient les escrimeurs contemporains, mais une vraie épée, de celles que portaient les chevaliers. D'ailleurs, son mentor avait été un chevalier teutonique dans sa première vie, il y a bien longtemps de cela.

La vérité, c'était que Robert Oswald était un Immortel. Tout comme une poignée d'élus à travers les siècles et les continents, il avait touché le jackpot du destin : une éternité à faire ce que bon lui semblait. Enfin, ça c'était seulement si un des autres petits veinards ne le raccourcissaient pas d'une tête. Car tout Immortel qu'il était, si un petit malin le décapitait, c'en était bel et bien fini de lui. Et le crétin vicieux qui avait commencé leur petit jeu malsain avait définitivement donné l'envie à certains Immortels de jouer au bourreau.

Robert avait eu de la chance que le premier Immortel qu'il ait croisé après sa première mort (rien de très glorieux, il s'était brisé le cou en voulant impressionner des filles en plongeant, lui et tous les autres étaient persuadés qu'il avait juste souffert d'une petite concussion) ait été un des « gentils ». Gustav avait pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qui lui était réellement arrivé et les règles qui régissaient désormais son existence. Puis il l'avait trainé de force (ou peu s'en fallait) avec lui, l'entraînant sans relâche pendant cinq ans avant de le laisser à ses occupations avec comme seule preuve tangible de leur rencontre une épée pour qu'il puisse se défendre.

Robert avait tenté un peu de ci et un peu de ça, expérimentant les diverses activités qui s'offraient à lui. Presque par hasard, il était parti pour le Continent, avait exploré la France, puis l'Algérie. Une rencontre avec un Immortel, le premier à vouloir sa tête, l'avait fait s'embarquer dans la première caravane en partance et il s'était retrouvé en Egypte. De fil en aiguille, il s'était acoquiné avec des vendeurs locaux d'antiquités. Soyons honnêtes c'étaient des pilleurs de tombes, mais Robert avait beaucoup appris à leurs côtés, notamment la minutie des fouilles et le plaisir qu'on ressentait à simplement trouver. Et puis son immortalité l'avait rattrapée et il avait pris sa première tête. Une expérience qui lui avait singulièrement déplu et qui avait gâché tout son enthousiasme pour l'Egypte. Il avait donc décidé d'aller explorer le Nouveau Monde et s'était retrouvé à New-York.

Il n'avait pas aimé.

Il avait donc rapidement quitté les espaces trop peuplés (et franchement trop odorants) de la côte Est pour s'enfoncer dans l'arrière-pays. Après une brève période de journalier dans les nombreuses fermes qui ponctuaient la piste des migrants, il avait acheté une petite boutique et avait installé un florissant commerce, troquant les peaux que lui ramenaient les trappeurs du coin contre de la nourriture et des vêtements, vendant les fourrures à des acheteurs urbains et un peu de tout aux fermiers des alentours. Et puis son âge, ou plutôt le fait qu'il ne vieillissait pas, l'avait rattrapé et forcé à quitter son magasin. Voulant s'éloigner autant que possible de sa précédente existence, il s'était dirigé vers le Sud et avait entendu parler de découvertes d'or en Georgie. L'appât de la recherche plus que celui du gain l'avait alors saisi et il s'était précipité à Auraria.

Orpailleur était une vie rude et ingrate, les résultats jamais (ou si rarement) à la hauteur des espérances, les quelques miettes d'or brut une misère comparée au temps, à l'argent et aux efforts investis et il savait que s'il n'avait pas été Immortel, il aurait aujourd'hui le corps très certainement brisé par les efforts consentis et les âpretés endurées. Et pourtant, se retrouver ainsi plus ou moins seul face à la nature, avec comme seules compagnes sa mule et son envie de découvertes, était une vie qui lui convenait. Alors il avait continué, ruée vers l'or après ruée vers l'or.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi l'indéniable avantage que lui conférait l'anonymat au milieu de ces masses de personnes déplacées vis-à-vis des autres Immortels. Et les déplacements et l'isolement qu'impliquaient ces ruées lui étaient tout aussi favorables. La preuve : depuis qu'il s'était fait orpailleur, il en avait croisé une demi-douzaine et seul un d'entre eux en voulait à sa tête. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que les Black Hills avaient un autre avantage majeur : c'étaient des terres sacrées pour les Sioux et les Cheyennes. Par conséquent, c'étaient aussi des terres sacrées pour les Immortels et aucun d'entre eux ne se risquerait à engager un duel dessus. Donc une petite immunité des plus bienvenues pour Robert Oswald.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi quelques désagréments : les bêtes féroces qui s'en prenaient volontiers à ses affaires et à sa personne, les autres orpailleurs qui tentaient de lui barboter son filon, le froid, les courbatures à force de se pencher au-dessus des battées, les moustiques et autres bestioles tout aussi agréables. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait aussi le genre de problème auquel il était justement confronté : les bandes de malfrats qui dévalisaient les orpailleurs, volant les chanceux et tuant ou mutilant les autres.

Robert avait eu la malchance de trouver un petit filon, oh rien de très passionnant, mais assez pour que la dernière fois qu'il était descendu en ville, il puisse se permettre de payer en paillettes d'or. Visiblement ça s'était su et les desperados devant lui avaient dû suivre sa piste jusqu'ici. Aucune chance que qui que se soit ne vienne à son secours, son camp était loin de tout. Robert se résigna.

Deux des malfrats fouillaient ses affaires pendant que le troisième le tenait en joue. Ils s'emparèrent de sa carabine et de son colt, prirent les munitions et fouillèrent le reste de ses affaires. Ils en tirèrent tout ce qui pouvait les intéresser, jetèrent le reste à terre et remirent le reste sur la mule. Apparemment ils l'emmenaient elle aussi. Et puis, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas trouvé son or et ils le voulaient. Après quelques menaces, Robert céda (pas trop vite ou ça aurait paru louche) et les mena à sa cachette, un creux dans un arbre où se trouvait une petite bourse remplie de paillettes dorées. Un des hommes s'en empara avec un rictus satisfait avant de faire un geste en direction de celui qui le tenait toujours en joue. Robert se mit à supplier pour sa vie, moins parce qu'il en avait besoin que parce que le contraire aurait été suspect. Mais c'était certainement la partie la plus ennuyante et la plus humiliante de tout cet interlude.

Ah non, rectifia-il par devers lui, le plus ennuyant c'était la balle qui vous transperçait. Encore heureux, les criminels avaient semble-t-il fait preuve d'un minimum de bonté d'âme et avait visé la tête. Une mort rapide.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Robert rectifia de nouveau son opinion. Le plus ennuyant était définitivement le réveil brutal avec l'impression qu'un troupeau de mustangs vous martelait le crâne. Enfin, c'était la vie.

Se levant avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident, l'homme se traîna jusqu'au ruisseau tout proche et s'y laissa tomber face la première. Lorsque l'air commença à lui manquer, il s'ébroua, s'assit dans l'eau et retirant sa chemise, la lava consciencieusement. Après tout, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, on n'était jamais trop prudent et il valait mieux éviter d'avoir des vêtements ensanglantés quand on n'avait pas les blessures qui allaient avec.

Non, décidément la vie d'orpailleur n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Enfin, au moins les Indiens avaient arrêté de l'attaquer, désormais persuadés qu'il était protégé des esprits puisqu'ils l'avaient tué cinq fois et qu'il s'était relevé à chacune d'entre elles. Heureusement que ni les Cheyennes, ni les Sioux n'étaient des coupeurs de têtes. Ricanant par devers lui, il admit que si ça avait été le cas, il y a belle lurette qu'il aurait quitté le coin.

Mais quand même, toutes ces attaques étaient bien ennuyeuses, se dit Robert. Un regard pensif autour de lui et il se décida : aujourd'hui était le jour où il changeait de vie. Encore. L'orpaillage, c'était fini pour lui. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais il avait l'éternité devant lui et la Californie et son climat lui avaient bien plu il y a quinze ans. Alors pourquoi ne pas y retourner. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas les moyens se dit-il en tirant d'une fissure dans la roche trois bourses, toutes bien plus rebondies que celle qu'avaient emportée ses trois agresseurs.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est pas souvent que je m'aventure dans ce fandom mais Robert a été très insistant donc. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**NA** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, ici « détective », une heure, un texte). Ce chapitre n'a absolument rien à voir avec celui d'avant, c'est juste une série d'OS sans relation les uns avec les autres.

**Disclaimer** : Highlander ne m'appartient pas et c'est bien dommage.

* * *

><p>Jacen Wilkins, de son vrai nom Imboasalama (un nom malgache jugé imprononçable par ses collègues américains), était inspecteur dans la police de Des Moines, la capitale de l'état de l'Iowa. C'était un poste qu'il appréciait et qui le changeait agréablement de la vie monotone de cultivateur et d'éleveur qu'il avait mené pendant la plus grande partie de son existence.<p>

Surtout, il appréciait de ne pas devoir déployer des efforts colossaux pour cacher à ses collègues la moindre petite éraflure. En effet, depuis que les Immortels avaient été découverts (et plutôt bien acceptés par la population au final), ce genre de souci n'en était plus un. Désormais, ses collègues savaient que si une balle perdue l'atteignait, ce n'était pas non plus nécessaire de l'amener en urgence à l'hôpital. Ca, c'était le côté positif de la chose.

Le côté négatif (outre le fait que tout le monde avait tendance à le regarder quand il se promenait dans la rue, saleté de loi qui obligeait les Immortels à porter ouvertement leur épée), c'était que désormais ses collègues n'avaient pas non plus le moindre scrupule à le faire passer devant quand ils devaient entrer chez un suspect ou dans un bâtiment dangereux. Une course poursuite sur les toits de la ville ? C'était pour lui. Un fou furieux qui s'était barricadé chez lui avec armes et munitions ? Encore lui. Un tireur fou dans un lycée ? Toujours lui. Une diversion pour pouvoir coffrer un terroriste potentiel ? Idem.

Non franchement, Jacen n'appréciait finalement pas tant que cela la police se dit-il en avançant à pas de loup vers la porte arrière de la maison du tueur présumé. Et lorsque ce dernier décida de charger en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait et qu'une des balles atterrit en plein dans un de ses poumons, Imboasalama prit sa décision : la police, c'était fini pour lui. Marre de servir de bouclier humain ! Et pendant qu'il agonisait tranquillement dans l'allée de la paisible banlieue, tandis que ses collègues se ruaient pour maîtrise le tireur, l'Immortel décida que dès qu'il aurait donné sa démission, il irait faire quelque chose de plus fun.

Comme retourner à la fac. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'y été pas allé. Au moins, vingt bonnes années. Ah la fac, les soirées étudiantes où on buvait jusqu'à plus soif et le plaisir infini d'être Immortel quand tous vos compagnons de dortoir se réveillaient avec la gueule de bois et que vous, vous étiez frais comme un gardon. Oui, ça c'était un véritable point positif de l'Immortalité, fut sa dernière pensée avant de mourir pour quelques instants.


End file.
